Isabella: Back and Better
by ChillStoryBro
Summary: Isabella Swan, a girl who was mercilessly teased as a child who lived in Forks, is moving back after living in Phoenix with mother. She is different than before, better and longer summary inside. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Isabella: Back and Better Summary

Isabella: Back and Better

Isabella Swan, a girl who was mercilessly teased as a child who lived in Forks, is moving back after living in Phoenix with her mother. Instead of the chubby, clumsy, geeky 7th grader she was before she moved; she is now calm and collected, beautiful junior. Edward Cullen, not knowing she was the girl he used to make cry almost daily, tries to hit on her and is shocked by the rejection, but not before falling in love with her. Unfortunately for him, Bella remembers him and still hates him for making her childhood miserable. Will Edward be able to convince her that he changed, even though he truly hasn't? And is it possible for Bella to forgive and forget?

Alrighty then, this is the other of my two new ideas for a fan fiction. If I should continue, please review. Thanks


	2. Isabella Back and Better: Prologue

Prologue: Isa-Baby

BPOV

Flashback

"_Having a good time, loser? I don't even know why you showed up, I mean, what guy would be insane enough to come here as your date?" Edward Cullen sneered at me as his friends, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Jessica and Mike looked on. We stood in the corner farthest from the teachers in the gym during the 7__th__ grade "End Of School Bash!" _

"_I do have a date, Tyler asked me!" I told him, trying to get him to leave me alone._

"_Oh, do you mean that Tyler?" he said as he pointed to Tyler who was across the gym, in the other corner, making out with Lauren. When they saw me looking at them, they gave me a smirk and a wave and started laughing. I turned away with tears in my eyes, and I tried to walk away but Rosalie wasn't having that._

"_Aww… is the little Isababy crying?" she spoke me to in a mocking tone._

"_Yeah, I think she is, maybe we should give her a bottle." Emmett sneered._

"_She doesn't need any more food, she's fat enough as it is. Maybe she could crawl home, bitch needs the exercise." Jasper said cruelly._

_At this, I burst in tears, heaving loud sobs and raced to the bathroom to cry. When I flew past the gym lobby into the bathroom, I heard someone coming after me, calling my name. Thinking it was Rosalie and her gang, I locked myself in a stall._

"_Bella? Come out here. It's okay." I heard my best friend, Angela call out to me. I stumbled my way out of the stall into her arms. Then, Alice Cullen, the only nice Cullen other than their parents, came in the bathroom._

"_Are you okay, Bella? I saw what my brothers did, I told them off for you, if need be, I'll tell my parents." _

_After about 15 minutes of them comforting me, I called my dad, bade them goodbye and got into the police cruiser._

"_Bella, are you alright, you sounded pretty upset when you called, was it those Cullen boys again?" He said as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I nodded as I stifled a sniffle. "Honey, you've come home more than twice a week in tears because of that Edward boy and his friends. Maybe you should go to Phoenix for a while and live with your mother."_

_I snapped my face to him in shock. "Dad, I can't leave because of them. And I don't want to leave you. What if I don't see you again? And if I don't cook for you, you might die of food poisoning or something." I gasped. He chuckled, how about this, you live with your mother but when it's time for you to go to 11__th__ grade, or the junior year, you come back here and cook for your old man, and if you're good enough, I might let you stay." He teased. "Are you sure daddy?" "Yes, I'm sure, Bells." _

______________________________________________________________________

Four Years Later (The Present)

"Wake Up, Bella. Your plane is leaving today, hun." My mom called from the doorway. I sat up slowly, still groggy and tired because I stayed up all night worrying about moving back to Forks. I got out of the bed and dragged my feet to my closet and got out the outfit I left in there for me to wear today, the rest of my stuff was already packed in my suitcase and sitting by the door, including my guitar and amp.

I put on the clothes I set aside, black jeans that fit snug on my slim and toned legs, and a white shirt with a yellow smiley face on it that was snug on my slender torso and my black and white custom Converse that had music notes all over it. After I got dressed, I grabbed my bags and shuffled my way down the hall and down the stairs and to the car. I threw them into the already open trunk and went back inside the house to eat the breakfast my mom cooked for me. After I ate, I met Phil and Mom in the living room and told them I was ready to go. After hugging Phil and telling him goodbye, Renee and I left to go to the airport.

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you." I told my mother as we were about to depart. "I miss you already. Call and email me often. Love you! " My mom called out as I was heading toward the gate. "Love you too, bye mom!!" I called back, and then I got on the plane, heading back to the place that used to be my hell. I guess it's time to douse those flames, Forks is my home once more, and this time, I plan on having fun.


	3. Chapter One: She's Back

Chapter One

I stepped off the plane, and I looked around my dad. Then I saw him, grinning like a clown. I ran towards him, crying and smiling even bigger than he was. I really missed the old guy.

"Bells! You've grown, you look gorgeous, but hey, you did get it from me." He joked as we got my luggage and dragged them to his cruiser.

"I see you didn't die from food poisoning, how about a home cooked meal tonight. You did go grocery shopping right?"

"Of course, you told me to go shopping in almost email you sent me, not to mention in every phone call. What's for dinner?" He asked as we pulled off the highway.

"I was thinking I could cook some steak and lasagna. Is that good enough for you?"

"That's perfect, since you left, I lived off of microwave meals and fish." Soon, we pulled into the driveway of our house. It was wonderful to be back. This really was a great start. He dragged my bags, my guitars and amp into my room as I started dinner.

While everything was cooking, Charlie and I sat at the kitchen table and started talking.

"Bells, you have certainly grown up. Look at you, you're almost as tall as I am. I don't think that Cullen boy will be messing with you again." He said while smiling, like he couldn't believe I was back, just like I couldn't believe I was back either.

"He wouldn't be able to anyway, I'm a black belt now, plus, I know how to stick up for myself now. I'm glad I'm back, does anyone know I'm back?" I asked him.

"A black belt, I guess you don't need that pepper spray I bought you. And no one knows you're back yet. I thought you might want to wow Forks first." He told me as I got up and fixed our plates. I put them back on the table and we started to eat.

"Bella, you have really gotten better at cooking, this is wonderful. You are now allowed to stay here forever, I love it." He said after he finished eating, "Bells, I have a surprise for you. Actually I have several. First, stay here, I'll be right back." He told me, then he ran out the front door and I heard an engine get closer then cut off. When I walked outside, I saw Charlie standing beside a red 2009 MAZDA6, it was beautiful. I ran to Charlie and tackled him into a hug, we both fell to the ground. I haven't smiled so much since the last birthday I spent with Charlie years ago.

"Thanks Dad, this unbelievable!!"

"Well, I wanted you to arrive in style. The new Bella is going to show them up. I'm glad you're happy. I have another surprise for you. He's in your room somewhere." He said as he tossed me the keys to the Mazda.

I was confused, "He? You didn't tie Edward up and throw him in there did you? If you did, I'm not offended at all."

"No, it's not Edward, though I did throw him in jail couple times, when you left he started beating up the not so popular kids at your school. But he stopped about a year ago, word is that he is a player, so be careful around him Bells. Now go to your room and go meet your surprise." He ushered me back inside the house.

I stumbled towards and in my room and marveled at how much it changed. The walls were painted into a forest green color, and in beautiful cursive letters my name was painted above the bed. In the corner was a black Dell computer. My room looked completely different from the one I had when I lived here before. My stuff was in the closet and my electric and acoustic guitars were in the corner along with my amp. I looked around for my surprise for a bit, and not seeing it, I sat on the bed. Then I heard a bark, I looked around and saw a black toy poodle sitting on the floor beside my bed. It was the cutest thing, I looked at his collar and it said, "Risky."

"Come here, Risky." I called to Risky and he jumped into my lap. I picked him up and brought him to the living room where Charlie was sitting, watching a TV that wasn't even on, you could tell he was waiting for me to come and tell him my opinion on Risky.

"You like Risky? That little guy is a fighter, he may look small but he can scrap. You should have seen him when he first met me, the little bugger though I was chew toy. I'm glad he warmed up to you so fast. So what do you think?" He chuckled.

"Dad, this is the best! I mean, I love it all; this must have cost a fortune though. How did you come up with all of the money?" I asked him, worried that he could end up broke because of me.

"Don't worry, Bella. I put aside a bit of money for you since you left, there is still money left in the Bella fund. Just so you know, Risky's food is in the closet, along with his chew toy and bed, but he can sleep in the bed with you. Let's see, there is a small dog door I put in your room that leads to a fenced area in your room, that way he can go outside when he wants. Now, it's about time for you to get ready to go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow. Night Bella." He told me, I thanked him once again and gave him another hug, then I carried Risky to my room and I took a shower. I put on my grey pajamas and went back to my room. I put my phone on the charger and laid down with Risky, who snuggled beside me and I fell asleep.

At six thirty, Charlie woke me up telling me that school started at seven. I got up and placed a sleeping Risky on the bed, and I took a quick shower. When I got back to my room, Risky was awake and playing with a small rubber ball. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of black jeans, and I put on my blue Slogan T-shirt that said, "Music Snob" across the front. I slid into my blue and black Chuck Taylor's. I petted Risky quickly as I got my book bag and cell phone. Then I left my room, shutting the door behind me. I grabbed a cereal bar and stuffed it into my mouth as I ran to my car.

Then I raced my way towards Forks High School, I arrived about 10 minutes before school was about to start. I skidded into a parking space, and stepped out of the car.

I turned around and saw what could only be Edward Cullen staring at me, surrounded by those same group of asses, just like in middle school, except Alice was sitting beside Jasper.

EPOV

I was in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of my car with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I was telling them about one of my new conquests when a red Mazda skidded into the parking lot. The windows were tinted so it was pretty hard to see who was in it, then the door opened and out stepped this hot chick. She was hot, she even had a coke bottle figure. I bet that she'd rock in the bed. This chick would be my newest girl, I mean, who wouldn't want to be anyway. By then, my friends saw where I was staring and they turned to me/ "Who's the new girl?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out. Watch and learn." I answered as I strode over to the girl, practically oozing confidence.

BPOV

I stared at Edward for moments, and turned away to get my bag out of the back seat. When I slung it over my shoulder, shut the door, and locked the doors, I felt the presence of someone standing behind me. I turned around and there was Edward. I glared at him, and said, "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen and I want you."

"Well that's too bad; because I don't want you, excuse me." I replied as I tried to walk away, but Edward put his arms on my car on both sides of me, blocking my path.

I sighed from annoyance, and turned to him yet again, "Alright, what can I do to make you go away?"

"You could see a movie with me and maybe go to place tonight." He replied and smirked, then looked at his friends and winked. I noticed that Alice looked disgusted at Edward's antics, it was good to know that she still disliked Edward, or at least disapproved.

"Well, how about this, you get the hell out of my way, and I won't slap you."

"Ahh, playing hard to get wont get you anywhere. I know you want me, just say yes. I promise we'll have a good time." He said, thinking I would say yes with the promise of sex.

"I'm warning you now, if you don't back the hell away, you will get hurt." I warned him, while pleading in my head that he wouldn't heed the warning so that I could hit him, and luckily for me, he didn't.

"I doubt you'd hurt me, I know you want me, so quit acting like you don't." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder and led me towards his car, where he would probably try to make out with me but I wasn't having that.

"Well, I warned you." I told him as I gripped his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and stalked off. Right before I went into the building I turned around to see Edward on the ground staring at me in shock, along with most of the entire school. I smirked and flipped him off and stomped to the office to get my class schedule and locker number.

Alright, if you guys could, can I have at least 3 reviews.


	4. Chapter Two: A Cafeteria Reunion

Sorry about the wait, I have serious problems over at my house, ranging from a computer virus, to my family. On a good note, I am going to Orlando with my family. On a bad note, I cant bring my computer, but on another good note, I bought a USB disk thingie, so I can upload, save and stuff on any computer I can use!

Well, I am amazed by the feedback. I asked for 3 reviews and somehow I got 26. You guys rock!!!

Special thanks to Emmett the Pimp and Michelley.

Anyway, here is the next chapter!!

"_Well, I warned you." I told him as I gripped his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and stalked off. Right before I went into the building I turned around to see Edward on the ground staring at me in shock, along with most of the entire school. I smirked and flipped him off and stomped to the office to get my class schedule and locker number._

Chapter 2

I walked up to the desk of the homeroom teacher, Mr. Jonathan Brutus, and asked him to just call me Bella when he called roll. He didn't ask why, he just nodded and directed me to a desk that was in the back of the room. I walked over there in my smooth walk; I never understood how my clumsiness went away over the years. I threw my bag under the desk and sat down; I looked at the clock and figured it was about 3 minutes until the bell rang.

When the warning bell rang, the rest of the students bounded into the room, including Jasper and Alice. Alice practically danced over to the back seats and sat next to me, and Jasper just walked with a swagger similar to Edward's and sat beside Alice with a nonchalant look on his face. After Mr. Brutus called roll, he sat down and went on his computer leaving us with a half hour to do whatever we wanted. Jasper started texting to whomever and Alice turned to me and started talking.

"So I saw you with Eddie boy this morning, new girl. Nice flip, not many girls seem to do that, they usually just faint in his presence. What's your name?" she said really fast, though I was able to decipher it.

" My name is Bella. Anyway, he seems like a player and a jerk. And I really hate him, I mean, those types. Plus, I warned him to stop touching me. The guy doesn't listen." I told her, keeping my real opinion of him to myself.

"Well, nice job. You need to be careful; he's not the nicest guy around. He usually gets his was and when he doesn't get it, it usually turns a bit physical." She warned me, I scoffed at her though.

"As you can see, I get physical too. If he tried anything, he wouldn't be in great shape. I'm a black belt and I'm not afraid to kick ass."

"Well, be careful anyway. I don't want to see my new friend to get hurt. Anyway, you look really familiar, have you been here before? I mean, I feel like I know you but cant quite place you." She said while staring at me to gauge my reaction, then the bell rang out in a annoying high pit

"You know me but I'll tell you later, I want to wait until we see another friend of mine, Alice. What class do you have next?

"AP History with Mr. Matthews, what about you?"

"The same, let's go."

We walked over to the class while Alice was talking nonstop about some fashion show she attended in New York, same Alice. I began to tune her out while I thought what I wanted to do about my hidden self. I think I should find Angela and tell them together. When we reached the next class, I was startled out of my thoughts by Alice, who was dragging me to a seat in the back, and sat me down next to her. Well within 15 minutes of class starting, there was a knock on the door, Mr. Matthews opened the door and shook his head upon sight. It Mr. David, history teacher, and behind his was Rosalie Hale who was looking bored and slightly pissed off.

Apparently, Rosalie was making out with Emmett during class, and was being sent here to separate them. She ended up being sat down next to Alice. As she walked over, she seemed to look me up and down, trying to figure something out, and then she sat down and immediately began texting someone, while looking up at me every so often.

It made me uneasy but I ignored it, then I turned to Alice right before the bell rang and asked her if Angela Weber went to this school, Alice looked at me weirdly and told me that she did, and had lunch with us next period. I asked her if I could talk to Alice and Angela together during lunch, and that I had a surprise for the two of them. She whipped out her phone and texting who I assume was Angela and after a few moments she said yes. Then she turned towards Rosalie and told her to tell the rest of her group of friends that she wouldn't be sitting with them today.

Soon enough the bell rang and she dragged me out of the classroom and towards the bathroom where we waited for Angela, who appeared five minutes later. After a long awkward silence and a bit of tension, we were all seated at a table in the middle of the lunch room, on the far end sat my old antagonists.

When we were all well seated, I looked at Angela and Alice and began talking, "Well, I bet you're both trying to figure out why I asked if I could sit with you too." They both nodded in confusion and apprehension.

"Do you guys recognize me at all? I know I look a bit different."

They looked at me, more like gawked. Angela looked at me in shock, happiness, and was nearly tears. Alice still looked confused, and was more confused when she saw Angela's reaction to seeing me, so I gave her a hint.

"Do you not remember me, Pixie Stick, I'm hurt." I said mockingly. She looked at me in realization and started bouncing in her seat, then she squealed and pounced on me, giving me a huge hug. I turned around and noticed most of the cafeteria staring at us, including Cullen and his gang. I said, "Stop staring, it's really creepy. You guys act like I'm the best thing since sliced bread, it's scary." Most of them stopped staring, but some of them just kept staring at me, including Cullen. I just huffed and turned back around and started glaring at the table. When I looked up, I found Alice and Angela laughing at me. I turned my glare towards them, "Why the hell are you two laughing at me?" I asked them, not very nicely.

"Same old Bella, you really do hate all the attention." Angela sputtered out.

"Hey! Bells, want to go shopping with Rose and I this weekend?" Alice asked when she finally calmed down. I just stared at her and shook my head, I wouldn't stand to hang out with any one who made my past a living hell.

"Alice, wasn't Rosalie one of the people who made Bella's childhood horrible? You just asked her to spend time with one of your demonic friends!" Angela exclaimed.

"Speaking of demonic friends, why are you friends with the Brat Pack anyway?" I asked her, I was curious about that.

"Well, after you left, I started hanging out with Angela, but on the afternoons, Edward and his friends would hang out over at my house, and eventually, I just started hanging out with them more, I still hung out with Angela but I guess I just gravitated over there, I am even dating Jazzy over there. I mean they aren't as bad, they don't really bully others as much, unless you count Edward, he goes after Newton and company for kicks and has a different girl every week, it's disgusting."

"Well, they cant be that bad if you befriended them. Anyway, you guys want to come by my house this Friday, maybe sleepover and come meet my dog, Risky.

They quickly agreed and after the class bell rang, we exchanged phone numbers, then I looked at my schedule briefly and walked to my next class, gym. At least I'm slightly more coordinated. Right after I changed, and tossed my stuff in my locker, I was flocked by Rosalie and her crew, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. Yay, I get to get interrogated by Barbie and her friends.

Alright, seeing as I have 31 reviews, can we make that 42? Please?


	5. Chapter Three: ErrrClass?

Well, they cant be that bad if you befriended them. Anyway, you guys want to come by my house this Friday, maybe sleepover and come meet my dog, Risky.

They quickly agreed and after the class bell rang, we exchanged phone numbers, then I looked at my schedule briefly and walked to my next class, gym. At least I'm slightly more coordinated. Right after I changed, and tossed my stuff in my locker, I was flocked by Rosalie and her crew, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica. Yay, I get to get interrogated by Barbie and her friends.

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS TO HELP LAY DOWN A BASE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE More "ACTION"

~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

I closed my locker and turned around, only to see Rosalie and Crew in a semi-circle around me, wearing matching gym clothes. The Crew wore a cotton candy blue designer looking jump suit, while Rosalie wore a bright pink jump suit. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get through unless I talked to them. So I leaned against the lockers, and waited for one of them to speak. And then Tanya opened her mouth.

"So, new girl. Who do you think you are?"

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and told her slow so she could understand,"Well, I am Bella."

"We know that, okay. Main thing is, who do you think you are? What makes you so fricking important that you need to hurt our Edward?" Lauren growled at me. She was about as scary as Mickey Mouse.

""Well, I still believe I should be allowed to make someone stop sexually harassing me. That boy is a prick and needs to get the hell off whatever pedestal he and the rest of the school holds him on. Now if you please, I have to go, class is waiting. I'd tell you that its time to go also, but I believe they don't allow vexatious whores in there. Later." I said, slightly annoyed, as I walked off into the gym for class. I couldn't believe some people.

I walked back into the locker room, still tired for that long, boring introductory speech the coach gave me, and from the soccer game we played. I quickly changed back into my clothing and shrugged my backpack on. I trekked outside at a slightly faster pace, really eager to get to my next class, which was Music Appreciation class with Mrs. Olivia Melano. I really hoped this wasn't a bird course, and that we actually did something worth wild in this class, like I don't know, actually play music. By the time I finished my thought, I arrived at the class room.

This wasn't even a normal classroom. Instead of chairs, there was a messy array of white and black bean bag chairs piled around the room, in the back of the room were some choir steps and a variety of instruments, including the guitar. Beside the instruments were a bunch of folding chairs thrown on top of each other so carelessly that it would make it a hazard to sit around them.

I looked around the room and I noticed that there were few people in this class, about 10 people or so. And lucky enough for me, I saw Angela sitting on a bean bag, calling me over.

"Hey girly! What the Snapple are you doing here?" she said to me as I walked over, dropping myself into a rather large black and white checkered bean bag.

"Hey Ang, I play guitar, and I enjoy music and everything, so I was like, this might be the place for me. It seems really chill. What about you?" I replied while trying to sit up out of this bean bag chair.

"I sing, so I just sign ed up for this class…" she said but began to trail off into giggles when she noticed I was stuck in the bean bag chair. Then she looked up and began to just full out laugh. I looked up to see what the world was so damn funny, and I see Jasper standing over me with such an amused face on, he just looked at me pointedly and pulled me out. Then he went to sit in the back with the other guys in the classroom.

Right as I was fully adjusted in my seat, Mrs. Melano walked in.

"Hey class, how was your weekend? Good, I hope. Everyone do their homework?" she called out in a cheerful voice.

The class produced CD's and brought them to her. She went through them and smiled, "It seems you guys did it, I look forward to listening to them. Hopefully you guys can play and sing as well as you guys boast, no?" she said jokingly.

Her gaze swept the room and landed on me as if surprised to see me, "Oh Class! We have a new student, Isabella Swan! Would you come here and tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Snap, Crack, Frickin' Pop, she said my actual name. I guess it would have gotten out somehow anyway. I stood up and half the class looked at me with renewed interest. Especially Jasper who just looked at me, slack jawed.

"Well, my name is Isabella Swan. My dad is the police chief here. Yes, I've lived here before, so that's why I look oh so familiar. I play the guitar. And anything else, well, its none of your business." I said with a flourish and sat back down. I really wanted to mention the kicking Edward Cullens ass part but I doubt that would fly with the teacher.

Mrs. Melano began speaking as soon as I dropped into my bean bag.

"Nice Isabella, do you mind if I call you Isa, it is less of a mouthful to say." I just nodded, and she continued, "Anyway, class, today I want you guys to go get your music from last week and practice it thoroughly, you can do it separately or together, it doesn't matter at the time. Isa, I need to speak with you. " With that, everyone scurried off to their respective instrument. I got up with the help of Angela, and then she went off to the choir steps to join with 2 other girls and began to practice. I trekked over to the teacher rather lazily.

"You needed me, Mrs. Melano?"

"Call me Olivia, I feel so old when people call me that. So you play guitar? How well, what is your skill level?" she asked me while going through a guitar folder for rock songs.

"Well, I'd like to think that I'm pretty good but I don't really know. Im decent I guess." I replied truthfully.

"Well here, this is music to the song we're playing. Its called Mona Lisa by the All American Rejects, I hope you've heard of it. This music may be a bit difficult, but I believe you can do it. As for your solo piece, here is Into The Ocean by Blue October. Anyway, class is about to be over so head out." The bell rang soon after she said that. Angela was waiting for me with my bag, and we walked out of the classroom, both going to Biology with Mr. Kent.

We arrived in the classroom and sat down in a back seat, and lucky me, because in walked in Edward Cullen. Behind him trailed probably all the girls in the class. The girls just glared at me and Edward just sauntered up here and plopped down in a table right beside me.

"So new girl, ready to chat?"

Snap Crackle Frickin' Pop.

AN: I AM SOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS!!!! Feel free to throw random rotten vegetables at me. Review on what vegetable and or fruit you wish to throw?

And I am so damn proud of all the reviews I've gotten thanks.

66 Reviews?


	6. Chap FourPassin notes,so Grade School

Isabella Back and Better

_We arrived in the classroom and sat down in a back seat, and lucky me, because in walked in Edward Cullen. Behind him trailed probably all the girls in the class. The girls just glared at me and Edward just sauntered up here and plopped down in a table right beside me._

_"So new girl, ready to chat?"_

I just looked at Edward, rolled my eyes and pointedly turned away from him, and at Mr. Kent, who was standing at the board, writing down all the first day information. As I was writing down the new curriculum in my notebook, I felt a tap on my shoulder, coming from Edward's direction.

I turned around with a sharp glare, only to see Edward's shining green eyes looking at me, with a hint of mischief. He held his hand out to me and presented me a folded up piece of paper. Cautiously, I took the paper, and placed it on the corner of my desk, and smiled mentally to myself as Edward mimed opening the note and reading it to me. I smirked at him, and pushed the paper further to the edge of the desk and turned to Angela, who was giggling to herself, and looking at the note inquisitively.

"Open it, and see what the King said," She whispered to me. Since I was curious to, I nodded, and reached toward the note.

"Dear New Girl,

Why wont you talk to me? No one typically ignores me, because well, its just not done at this school. But its okay, you're new and you can have time to adjust. Anyway, I wanted to ask you once again new girl if you wanted to go to a movie with me. You know what that means right? Me, you, darkness? Think of those possibilities!

Anyway, what is your name New Girl, I missed it when Mr. Kent was calling roll, and no one really knows at the moment. I implore you to tell me! Anyway, this note is getting way too long, so Im going to stop writing.

Later, New Girl."

As I read the last night, I chortled at the sheer stupidity of his note, and how presumptuous and cocky he was in his writing. I shifted the note to my side slightly, so Angela could read the note too. When she was done, I looked at her, and we both started laughing under our breath. I sneaked a glance at Edward, and he was looking at me, as if he was trying to figure out a Advanced Calculus equation.

"And that is the end of the first lesson, pack up your things." I heard Mr. Kent say to the class. I turned my gaze to the clock, and I saw we only had a few minutes until our next class, so I gathered my things and stood up beside Angela. The bell chimed, so everyone began leaving the classroom. As I was about to go through the door, Edward grabbed my arm, and said, "You never told me who you were New Girl." I looked at him, and said, "Technically, I'm not new at all, Edward. And my name, well, Its Isabella Swan." And I walked Away.

Alright! Im soooooo damn sorry I took so long to update, I don't even have a damn excuse, please forgive me. Please? Since the Summer has started once more, Ill be sure to update a hella lot quicker, sorrrry yet again. And sorry the chapter is so short, Ill need to get back into the flow.


	7. Chapter Five! I'm Backkk

"And that is the end of the first lesson, pack up your things." I heard Mr. Kent say to the class. I turned my gaze to the clock, and I saw we only had a few minutes until our next class, so I gathered my things and stood up beside Angela. The bell chimed, so everyone began leaving the classroom. As I was about to go through the door, Edward grabbed my arm, and said, "You never told me who you were New Girl." I looked at him, and said, "Technically, I'm not new at all, Edward. And my name, well, Its Isabella Swan." And I walked Away.

EPOV

"Technically, I'm not new at all, Edward. And my name, well, Its Isabella Swan." I watched as she walked away, and my mouth fell open. Isababy, the chubby crybaby from middle school turned into that hottie. It wasn't even probable!

How could that fat kid end up with such beautiful curves, and long hair. The problem was that this sexy woman hated me. With every fiber in her being, she is making herself seem unattainable. Bullshit. No one is unattainable to Edward Cullen, I could get any girl I wanted. I felt a hand clap on my back, my friend Tyler came back to check on me, but I was still stuck in a daze. Not saying a word to him, I walked out of the school and to my black Volva, and drove away.

Trees flew by as I drove faster and faster, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the new girl was the girl I tormented all of my middle school life. I wondered where she went, almost regretted bullying her until I realized how much of a baby she was. Though, at this age, I do feel bad for how I treated her, but that was only because now I cant fuck her. I had to this get this girl.

I pulled onto the dirt road that led to my family's large cabin. Slowing down, I parked inside of the open garage, and got out of my car. My parents weren't here, they never were. My mother, Esme, was always out with her friend, Carlisle, while my dad was always gone because of business trips. The only adult influence that was usually here was our maid, Bree. She acted as our stand in parent. Standing at 5 foot 4, she didn't look that scary of a person, and she was a formidable lady. I didn't see her car in the driveway, so I was assured that she wasn't there. I walked inside the house, and was greeted by the familiar smell of my house, Cinnamon and Sugar. I went upstairs, and was instantly bombarded by the stench of Axe coming from my Emmett's room. It was overpowering everything. Getting a small headache, I hurried to my room and closed the door. I couldn't get this girl out of my mind, she was stuck there, and it was annoying. I laid across my bed, and sighed. This is such a bullshit day. I didn't make the football team, my guitar got stepped on, and Isababy turned me down. Again. I was going to change this somehow.

How else could I change this around. I cant magically make the team, or fix my guitar, but I could get Isababy, excuse me, Isabella to say yes. But was going to need help, I needed Alice.

APOV

The bell rang for the end of school, and I gave a breath of relief. No more school until Monday, I was beyond happy. I walked out of my class and was greeted by Jasper, my boyfriend.

"Hey, baby." He said as he picked me up in a massive hug. I relaxed in his arms, and grinned into his shoulder.

"Hey, Jazzy!" I giggled as he attacked me in kisses. He was unusually silly today. I looked into his eyes, his pupils didn't tell he was high. And his breath didn't reek of alcohol.

"Baby," I started, "are you okay? You seem hyper…" He cracked a smile, but didn't answer me. Instead he said, "Today is a beautiful day, very beautiful. Just like you." I looked at his quizzically. He just shrugged and took my hand as we started walking to Rose's car. Edward's car wasn't there, which I was shocked by.

"Stop walking so slow, and get in the car!" Rosalie shocked me out of my musing. We didn't hurry at all, but went even slower. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at us, and got in the car and grumbled to herself. She cranked the car, and darted forward, almost hitting us. We jumped back and Jasper's smile dropped a little.

"ROSE! DON'T DO THAT!" I bellowed at her, she just smirked, We got in the car. But didn't pull away as we watched Bella as she got in her Mazda, her Music Snob shirt got caught in the door. Rose chuckled to herself as drove away.

"That girl is a walking disaster," She said to us. Emmett didn't say anything. He has changed over the years, actually getting a little nicer. So he pointedly looked out the window, with a forlorn look on his face, which changed to chagrin and regret and back again.

The ride was silent as we pulled up to the house. We parked in the garage and all went to our own rooms. Almost as if we were all comtemplating something. I went into my pastel pink and yellow room, and sat in my white computer chair. I was curious as to what was wrong with Jasper, but I couldn't think on it, because there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, and to my surprise, Emmett walked in. Emmett and I were necessarily close.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" He said, as he sat on my bed. It was funny to see the hulk of a guy sitting on a pink bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. But I dare not smile when I saw the sad look on Emmett's face.

"Sure, whats up, Emmett?" I asked him as I rolled myself over to sit beside Emmett.

"Well, I feel bad for how I treated Isabella in middle school. And I want to apologize, but after how she was with Edward this morning, I don't think I could go talk to her by myself. I was wondering…" He said, stalling as he asked his next question, "well, tomorrow, will you come with me to apologize to her. After she did that to Edward, I don't want to get hurt." He said, as he looked at me hopefully. I grinned and said yes. His face brightened, and he jumped up, nearly knocking me over. He thanked me profusely, and bounced happily out the room.

I turned around, but then I heard another knock on my door. It was Edward.

He stood at my door, and looked at me. "Alice, can you do me a favor?" He said, his voice full of the authority he thought he had.

"Yeah?" I asked him, I had a feeling that I knew what it was already.

"Put in a good word for me? To Bella?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked him, but I already knew why. He wanted to get in her pants.

"I, err…want to apologize. So yeah, get on that for me." He said, and then he strode out of my room. His voice held no sympathy at all, so I knew I was right. I would talk to her for him, but just not in the way he envisioned.

After daydreaming about the new fall line of clothes coming out and sorting through all the clothes I had, I was about to get ready for bed when I heard another knock at the door. I peaked my head out of my closet, and was greeted by the amazing sight of my boyfriend laying across my bed in khaki short and a black wife beater.

I quickly left my closet, and sat on the bed next to him. He sat up, and kissed me.

I remembered how weird he was today, and I studied him. Nothing was weird, or out of whack. He looked like he did everyday. His blond hair in his face, his blue eyes looking at you strongly. It was all normal.

"Baby?" I asked, "Why were you so excitable today?"

It was a weird question but I was seriously curious.

He just looked at me and grinned, "today is the day I first met you 4 years ago."

I was stunned that he remembered it. With nothing to reply to that, I just kissed him.

**OKAY! DON'T HATE ME! Well, I would hate me if someone waited this long to update. But yeah, im sorry…. I recently just got my life back on track. And I am now in the state of mind to start doing this again. Not that I was crazy, I just had so much going on in my life. I'd tell you, but you don't want my sob story. Anyway, review, even though I don't deserve it… Kbyeee!**


	8. Chapter Six: Emmett's Redemption

_APOV_

_I remembered how weird he was today, and I studied him. Nothing was weird, or out of whack. He looked like he did everyday. His blond hair in his face, his blue eyes looking at you strongly. It was all normal."Baby?" I asked, "Why were you so excitable today?"It was a weird question but I was seriously just looked at me and grinned, "today is the day I first met you 4 years ago."I was stunned that he remembered it. With nothing to reply to that, I just kissed him._

**Chapter Six**

Emmett POV

I sat in my class anxiously, it was the class before lunch started and I really wanted to get Bella to like me. I reflected on the past, and how I treated her.

_It was lunch time in the sixth grade and Isabella sat at the table in the corner by herself. I strode over to her, with what swagger a sixth grader had and stood over her._

"_Isababy, give me some of your food, I'm hungry." Bella had a homemade turkey sub and some juice. She looked up at me, her eyes almost pleading. "Why can't you get your own food, I'm hungry too." I shrugged and snatched her sandwich anyway. I walked back over to my table and sat down, Edward patting me on the back for a job well done. I looked back over to Bella, but she was sprinting out of the lunchroom, tears glistening in her eyes. But I didn't care, after all, she didn't matter._

I shuttered to myself, and sighed. I really treated Bella like shit, and I just wanted to make it up to her. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and swiftly walked to the lunchroom door. I scanned the crowd for Bella's deep brown hair and small stature. She was walking with Alice and Angela, their heads bowed together as if they were deep in conversation. I sidled up to them and tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"And here is the man of the hour, Bella, you remember Emmett, don't you?" Alice said, her voice cheery and bubbly. Bella looked over at me, her face questioning, almost as if she thought my motives were not pure. I beamed my friendliest smile at her, and looked at her with my trademark puppy dog eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched, and she started to smile. Success! I was in.

BPOV

Alice, Angela, Emmett and I sat at the same table during lunch. Emmett was really the funniest guy I have ever met. He really was doing everything in his power to make me smile, and I could tell he was actually sorry about what he did, it radiated throughout his actions. Right now, he was telling us what he thought the students around us were really talking about, "And then, Ricky got Jill pregnant, and now, they are both saying the baby daddy is Eric, but he moved to Mexico a year ago!" He exclaimed, while gesturing wildly, adopting a Mexican accent and snapping his fingers. We cracked up laughing but quickly stopped when Rosalie and Edward walked up to the table.

"Emmett, why aren't you sitting down with me and the girls," whined Rosalie. Emmett looked up at us apologetically and stood up, "I'm sorry ladies, it seems that I am wanted. It was great sitting here, bye!" He said as he was dragged away by Rosalie who seemed to be reprimanding him. Edward dragged the recently vacated seat beside and me, and sat down.

"Hey, Swan. Change your mind yet? I'm sure Alice told you about how cool I am, right?" He said, confidence stapled across his face. Alice just shook her head. "No, Edward, I have not changed my mind. Now please, leave the premises, I really don't like breathing the same air as you." I said impatiently, thrumming my fingers on the table. He just sighed, and tutted, as if I was a child. "Now, now, Bella, you know this isn't the way to go. But I guess, I will go, you know, wouldn't want you to overdose on my charm and good looks." He got up and quickly intercepted two girls who were walking past our table. They immediantly threw their chest out and started giggling, almost fighting over who could get his attention. How sickening.

The bell rang again for the end of lunch. I gathered my things and prepared for gym class. It was a dream come true, more bonding time with the Barbie Girls. I walked over to the locker room and changed into my gym clothes, the girls stood at the other end of the locker room speaking loudly.

"So why was Emmett sitting with the freak and her friends?" Tanya asked, the popping of her gum exploding between every couple of words. Rosalie grunted angrily, "I don't even know, he told me to 'drop it.' He doesn't even understand how weird she is, over here beating up Edward. Such a cunt." I walked away at this point, I swear, none of them grew up since middle school.

While I waited for all the students to change, I noticed a familiar blonde boy sitting at the top of the bleachers. He had a frown etched upon his face, his honey blonde hair covering his striking blue eyes. He caught me looking at him, and an apprehensive look crossed his face. It wasn't until he beckoned me up to him that I realized who he was. Jasper.


End file.
